


This is Why They Made Phones

by scatter



Series: Don't Talk About It [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Denial, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a phone call, Souji gets Yosuke hot and bothered by talking about girls so he can jerk off to the sound of his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why They Made Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11245943#t11245943) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji has a thing for Yosuke. When Yosuke starts blabbering on the phone about girls, soon switching to sex-with-girls, Souji finds himself encouraging him just because he hears he’s starting to get all hot and bothered. In the end Souji’s practically just spouting smut while Yosuke (openly, or not as sneakily as he thought) masturbates, and gets off on it like whoa._
> 
>  _Bonus: if the one thing that really cranks Souji’s gears is Yosuke being totally ashamed while doing it.  
>  Bonus2: if Yosuke actually has a thing for Souji as well, and just jerks off to the sound of his voice._

With Nanako off in bed and Dojima staying late at work once again it was up to Souji to put the house in order for the night. This meant checking the front door to make sure it was locked, picking up the few odds and ends still scattered about the living room, and cleaning up with dishes in the kitchen – more than usual because, despite his friends' belief that everything he cooked came out perfectly, his first attempt that night had been a disappointment.

He was scraping the cooled remains into the trashcan when his phone rang, put in his pocket more out of habit than any real expectation to get a call at this hour. He opened it without looking at the caller ID, balancing it between his ear and shoulder, but wasn't surprised to hear Yosuke's voice on the other end. Yosuke had a habit of calling at any time, be it midnight or five in the morning, with little thought as to whether Souji might happen to be busy.

"Hey, partner, what's up?"

"Not much. Nanako's asleep and I'm cleaning the kitchen."

"How domestic," Yosuke said. By the sound of his voice, Souji guessed he was lazing away in bed and sure enough, Yosuke added, "I, like most people, am in bed right now."

"When have I ever been like most people?" Souji scraped at a particular stubborn piece of food, wincing at the sound of the scapula whining against the pan. Hard to believe this had been edible a few hours ago, but that's what he got for getting distracted while cooking.

"Good point. So…what'd you make for dinner?"

Souji laughed. "I know you didn't call me to talk about that. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored. It was either go to sleep, do homework, or talk to you so I chose the lesser of all evils."

"Way to make me feel important." Souji dumped the pan in the sink to sit in water overnight. No use trying to tackle it now.

"You know I don't mean it."

"I know," Souji agreed, wiping down the counter. "But since you called me you have to be the one to come up with a topic."

"Ah, lame. Let me think…"

"You can do that?"

"Shut up." Souji smiled at the edge of embarrassment to Yosuke's mumble. It was easy to picture him lying in his futon, a little red like he always got when Souji teased him, eyes roaming across his room to find something worth making conversation about. It was easy too for the picture to take on more details, to imagine how his clothes might be in disarray, midriff exposed, hair a mess, one hand lingering on the waistband of his pants or resting casually between his legs…

Souji clicked his tongue, pushing the thought aside. It'd been a while since he'd allowed himself to relax, but he could dwell on it later when Yosuke wasn't on the phone.

"Did you just click at me?"

"You haven't said anything yet. I'm urging you on."

"Pfft, urging me… Okay, did you see that girl in 3-1 today?"

"There are a lot of girls in 3-1. I think there are only five boys in that class," Souji pointed out, putting the leftovers in the fridge and eyeing a takeout container pushed behind the milk. When was the last time they had Chinese?

"The one with the huge tits who dyed her hair."

Souji scoffed. "Who says tits? You're so immature. Anyway, I remember her now. What about her?"

"Well, what did you think? Her whole class was talking about it."

"She looked alright, I guess, but she's kind of desperate, isn't she? Last week she wore those bright stockings and got in trouble." Souji sniffed the container and couldn't tell if it was bad. He put it back, deciding he'd try it tomorrow afternoon as a test of courage.

"Yeah, but they showed off her legs and they're great, they've got the whole third year panting after her. Anyway, aren't desperate girls good? They do all sorts of shit that, say, Chie and Yukiko wouldn't. I mean, can you imagine Yukiko blowing some guy?"

"You're terrible," Souji said, closing the fridge and leaning back against the counter.

"Hey, I'm complimenting her. She'd twist the arm of the dude who tried to pull something over on her, but that chick from 3-1 – ugh, I can't remember her name – I heard she went down on like three members of the soccer team."

Souji made a suitably impressed noise. "I joined the wrong sport."

"Hell yeah, and she did it at the same time. I mean, fuck, Souji, imagine it." By the slow way he said the line, Yosuke was doing just that. "She'd have to have her mouth on one guy while she had her hands busy with the others and then she's going back and forth until they're all hard and her mouth's all red and wet and, damn, I wonder if she swallowed. I'd have come from just seeing her on her knees."

"You'd last longer than that, I'm sure." Souji rubbed his nose and glanced at the stairs on the off-chance that Nanako had woken up and was wandering around. When he saw no one there, he adjusted his pants, allowing himself one firm stroke to tide him over. "Fighting in the TV builds up endurance."

"True, but Shadows don't suck you off. Get that done for the first time and you'll be lucky to last five seconds."

"Have some more faith in me."

"Oh, shit, I didn't mean you, I meant, you know, guys in general. You'd probably wear her jaw out or something, Mister Iron Willpower."

Souji laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. But it's not all about a girl's mouth, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but a blowjob's better than a handjob every time, right? Hands don't have tongues."

"Girls can't talk when their mouths are full," Souji said, "and sometimes hearing some dirty talk makes up for even an inexperienced handjob."

"I guess…" Yosuke didn't sound convinced.

"Think about it: you've got some girl's hand on your dick and the whole time she's going, 'Oh, is that okay, Yosuke-senpai?' or 'I've wanted to do this for so long, Hanamura-san, I didn't know boys got this wet.' Stuff like that." Souji didn't bother to change his pitch; unlike Yosuke, he knew he did a terrible impression of a girl.

"Stuff…like that, huh?" Yosuke's voice deepened subtly and there was a faint rustle as he rolled over or something. "That might not be so bad, but it sounds kind of lame now. Who says stuff like that?"

"Of course it sounds lame now, but so does—" He looked to the stairs again and decided it might be time to head to his room. He lowered his voice as he went so Nanako wouldn't hear him. "—so does someone saying, 'Fuck me, do it harder, go deeper, just like that, right there.' It's all about the way it's said and the intent behind it."

"Huh." Yosuke coughed and continued on in a more even tone. "I, uh, I don’t know, man, I'd have to hear it. I mean, hearing it in real life isn't the same as watching porn, you know?"

Souji locked his door and laid out on his futon. "Hmm, well, I don't have a girl stored away in my room to put on the phone, but, if you were having sex, it'd be something like…" He closed his eyes and rubbed himself through his pants, partly to get the right tone of voice and partly because talking about this with Yosuke was getting him hard. "Oh, Yosuke, you're so good, shit, right there, I've wanted this for – _aahh_ – for so long, oh God, do that again."

Yosuke laughed nervously into the phone, a laugh that hitched near the end and got cut off sharply as it slid towards something that sounded suspiciously like a moan. "Ha, when you put it that way I can see the benefits."

"But blowjobs are good too. It's like you said: hands don’t have tongues. Not that you need me to tell you that. You've obviously thought about it."

"What? Oh, yeah. A mouth, fuck, that sounds good." Yosuke let out a slow breath. "That's gotta feel great, having some tongue on your balls and sliding all the way up your dick, nice and slow and warm and," he tripped over his words briefly, made an odd sound, "wet, and then getting taken in, maybe just the tip at first."

"Or fast," Souji said, "near the head. There's this spot near the top that always gets me—well, it—if there was a tongue flickering over that, I'd, ha, I'd be done for."

"Fast is good, but slow, I'd want to—let's—shit." The rustle this time was more pronounced and, put together with the way Yosuke's voice sounded, it wasn't difficult for Souji to figure out what he was doing.

If he hadn't been hard before, that thought would have done it. He hooked a thumb under his sleeping pants and boxers and started to work them down. "You'd want to what? You trailed off."

"Uh, sorry, Souji." He did sound sorry, sorrier than trailing off would have warranted, and Souji savored that hint of shame. The hitch in his breath when he spoke again told Souji that he hadn't stopped, and that got Souji harder. "Trying to talk to you and take care of something at the same time."

Pants around his thighs, Souji stroked himself and said, "I'm sure you can manage two things at once."

Yosuke was no good at being quiet, Souji thought, as he listened to poorly muffle groans and heavy breathing. Souji, on the other hand, had always been able to do it without making a sound, a talent that now allowed him to catch every sound Yosuke made.

"I'd, uh, want to do it slow so I could enjoy it, you know? Do it fast and it's over like that." Yosuke was having a hard time keeping his words from shaking. Souji took pity on him, if only because he wanted Yosuke to devote his breath to – was that a moan? – doing that.

"Hmm." Souji hummed as he tugged on himself with long pulls, smeared his pre-come over himself to ease the slide of his hand. Was Yosuke doing it slow now, enjoying himself? "I get you. What's the use of doing it if it's over before you can experience anything?"

"E— _ahh_ —exactly."

"Sometimes you just want to lay back and have someone do it all to you – use their hand, their tongue, their mouth – everything to get you up. Real slow, teasing, because sometimes that's the best part, getting there. When you come it's over like that, but getting hard, that's something else, and if they back off every time you get close then it makes it that much better when you finally get to blow your load all—well, I don’t know about you but I've always thought there was something really hot about doing it all over a person. What do you think?"

Yosuke made a strangled noise Souji took for agreement.

"Not to degrade them or anything but if they wanted it, what's better than pulling back and seeing them covered in your come? There's a—a kind of ownership, you know? This is mine; right now, you're mine." Souji teased that spot he liked and visualized Yosuke in front of him, imagined pulling out and spending himself on his face. Yosuke would be ashamed, embarrassed, humiliated – but Souji was sure he'd love it, would swallow everything that got in his mouth and lick the rest up, and fuck if that thought didn’t get Souji hot.

He was so caught up in the fantasy and the feel of his climax approaching that it was almost a shock to hear Yosuke say, "C-come on, partner, don't be an ass, keep talking. I want… Say something, okay, let me know you're still there."

"Say something?" He dug his shoulders into the futon, sped his hand up. "Like what?"

"I—fuck, I don’t know. Anything." There was a definite unspoken please at the end of that. "Whatever you want so I don't think the phone's gone dead."

"Haha, well, what if I just said your name? Yosuke, Yosuke, Yosuke." He couldn't keep himself from moaning that last one.

"Shit, that—you…you're fucking teasing me." He tried to sound angry but Souji could hear him panting and the smacking sounds made by his hand moving seemed almost deliberately clear.

"Maybe? What if I keep doing it? If I set you up with that girl from 3-1, would you like that? A hand on your dick thanks to me and maybe she'd even go down if she's as desperate as you say. But no, that's no good, you need someone who knows you, who'd care enough to give you special attention, make every lick count and wouldn't care if you got rough, would just take you in deep, all the way to the back of my throat—"

"Shit, don't stop talking—"

But Souji's thoughts were moving faster than his mouth could follow and most of what he got out after that was a jumble of moans and gasps, a few dirty words that got increasingly distorted as he panted closer to orgasm.

" _Fuck_." Yosuke got that one word out before he was groaning into the phone; if Souji had ever doubted what he was doing, it was clear now. He managed to say, "S-shit, sorry, Souji," and he sounded so apologetic that it finished Souji off. He gripped his phone so hard when he came that he was afraid he might break it.

He held his hand over the receiver while he stared at the ceiling and enjoyed his afterglow, letting out long, sated breaths. He could hear Yosuke similarly recovering on the other end, heard the nervous, strained edge to his voice when he said, "Hey, uh, haha, it's really late. I didn't notice. I should go and let you get some rest."

Souji held up his hand and rubbed his fingers together, watching the sticky mess stretch and shivering a little when he realized Yosuke was in the same position, lying there in his own come. "It is pretty late," he agreed.

"Okay, p-partner." Yosuke sounded hesitate to use the name that usually came so easily to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, but Yosuke?" he added before he could hang up. "This was fun, talking like this. We should do it again."

He could _hear_ the way Yosuke froze up, the way he battled his wants against his conscience. "Sure," he said, voice shaky. "Whenever you want."

Souji couldn't wait to take him up on that.


End file.
